sister act
by kaputtschinogirl
Summary: After the engagement of Mavis and Jonathan, everyday life slowly returns to Castle Dracula. At least until Jonathan's sister Lil shows up and messes the whole thing up ... from day one the impulsive woman quarrels with Count Dracula because of her temperament, her rebellious nature and bad manners. Until they develop other feelings towards each other...


Mavis sent her queen across the entire field. Since Jonny had taught her chess, she was literally obsessed with it. And she really had to something to distract herself from her excitement of flying to Hawaii with Jonny for some weeks! She was about to sat her boyfriend checkmate, when the door flew open and an angry looking young woman on sky-high stilettos came in. She was remarkably pretty, ambitious, long black curly hair and angry flashing green eyes scoured the whole lobby until they found Jonathan; Who had now hidden behind Mavis. "This is my sister, Lilja," he murmured. The woman, Jonathan's sister, rushed towards the two. "Holy shit, Jonathan! Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?" She reached out and swept the glass chessboard off the table that it shattered into a thousand pieces and the figures flew in all directions. "She's a bit ... choleric." Jonny said, raising his hands reassuringly. "Hey, Lil. Calm down, I'm here. "" And that exactly is the problem! I spent days trudging here through the jungle and I've almost ruined my shoes to find you, and then your pals from mountaineering tell me that you are submerged in a spooky forest, so I could even crouch around there, you know there are spider in there, and they are _creepy_! And then I end up here in a haunted house full of dressed freaks who want to tell me I can´t stay because I am a human! And you did not call me once, even though you have a cell phone, and now you´re sitting here playing CHESS! So you don´t fucking tell me that I should calm down! ", she shouted. "Hey .." Mavis began, but was immediately interrupted because the angry woman poked her into the shoulder with a manicured finger. "You just stay out of this, Goth princess! And you, "she turned back to Jonny. "What were you thinking?" "Lil," he said pleadingly. "I'm sorry. But I'm an adult. I can do whatever I want. "" Don´t you understand that I'm WORRIED if you disappear for weeks without giving any sign of being alive? I thought you fell of the mountain or something! "" In the future, I'll call you. "" Thanks. "She snorted. "Could you now maybe explain to me what all these freaks in monster costumes are doing here?" "That ... is a difficult thing. You better sit down for it. "

Dracula landed gracefully on top of the chateau. He would now have to talk to Mavis about this Hawaii- thing. She couldn´t go and say there forever… at some point he also wanted to have her at home again. They had to discuss that before she left. He knocked on her door, but got no answer, so he just went in. "Mavibaby?" He froze. In the middle of the room there stood a woman he had never seen before. A girl with long wet black hair, being clothed with only a thin towel. The woman stared at him with wide green eyes which immediately narrowed to slits. "Hey, what kind of a voyeur are you?!" She hissed at him. Menacing he stood in front of her. "What are you doing in my hotel in my daughter's room?" She took a step back. "Don´t act so important, I've only taken a shower." She muttered. As Mavis came through the open door, Dracula pointed at Lilja. "Who is this impertinent person?" He demanded. "Impertinent my ass!", Lil growled. "This is Jonny's sister Lilja. I have let her take a shower, Dad. "Mavis said quickly. Then she turned to Lil. "This is my father, Count Dracula." "Really? Cool! ", said Lil, impressed for a moment. "Now could you please leave, so I can dress myself?" She asked him politely. "Or do you want to watch?" She added, sassy, when he did not respond. Muttering, Dracula turned around and closed the door behind him. Lilja sighed. That was the purest madhouse here! Although she had to admit it was better than hanging out at home being bored. Mavis had told her to dress up like a vampire to not scare the other monsters. That would sure be fun, and it was just her style. Half an hour later, she almost did not recognize her reflection. Although she wore clothes that she had brought by herself, expensive, tight black pants and an elegant backless black top, the view of her bat - Tattoo sure fit in the Vamp -. But she had tightened her lips black, and wore more makeup on her green eyes than ever. Mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, she had saved nothing. She also had her hair down, what else she really never did, so the thick black curls fell down on her back. She had quickly painted her fingernails black, and a delicate, old-looking silver chain hung around her wrist. But couldn´t give away her Stilettos, so luckily they fit great with it. Now she rummaged under the caps that Mavis had given her. They were made of rubber, bright white and very sharp. Carefully, she opened her mouth and pulled them over her real canines. The result was overwhelming.


End file.
